Kath Soucie
| image2 = Kitty Pryde PXM.jpg }} Katherine Elaine Soucie is an actress who played on and and on . Biography She is best remembered as Linka on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, the original voice of Lola Bunny in Space Jam, Dexter's Mom on Dexter's Laboratory, Cubert Farnsworth on Futurama, as well as Phil, Lil, and Betty DeVille on Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Other notable works include The Runaways, Alvin & the Chipmunks, Pound Puppies, My Neighbor Totoro, Jem, The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Janine Melnitz on Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters, Kiki's Delivery Service, The Smurfs, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Peter Pan and the Pirates, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, TaleSpin, The Real Ghostbusters, Little Dracula, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Widget, the World Watcher, Toxic Crusaders, Timeless Tales from Hallmark, James Bond Jr., Yo Yogi!, Goof Troop, Tom & Jerry Kids Show, Darkwing Duck, Tiny Toon Adventures, 2 Stupid Dogs, Animaniacs, The Pink Panther, Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?, The Lion King, A Troll in Central Park, Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, Mighty Max, Sonic the Hedgehog, Beethoven, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Critic, Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, Phantom 2040, Biker Mice From Mars, Gargoyles, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mighty Ducks, Quack Pack, Earthworm Jim, Savage Dragon, Nightmare Ned, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Todd McFarlane's Spawn, Star Warped, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, Invasion America, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Toonsylvania, Zorro, Home Improvement, The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor, Men in Black: The Series, Timon & Pumbaa, Recess, The Magician, Rayman: The Animated Series, The Tigger Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, CatDog, The Powerpuff Girls, Clerks, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Johnny Bravo, Pepper Ann, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Legend of Tarzan, The Book of Pooh, Peter Pan: Return to Never Land, Baby Blues, Hey Arnold! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, The Santa Clause 2, Samurai Jack, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Final Fantasy X-2, Piglet's Big Movie, The Animatrix, Ozzy & Drix, Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy, Duck Dodgers, Hey Arnold!, Static Shock, Justice League Unlimited, World of Warcraft, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords, The Batman, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Totally Spies!, Kingdom Hearts II, Bambi II, Curious George, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend, W.I.T.C.H., What's With Andy?, Ben10, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Mass Effect, Transformers: Animated, Space Chimps, Tomb Raider: Underworld, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, The Replacements, Dragon Age: Origins, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Generator Rex, Cars 2, Handy Manny, Winx Club: Enchantix, Mad, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Pound Puppies, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Sofia the First, Veggie Tales, Transformers: Rescue Bots, The Lion Guard, Star Wars Rebels, Goldie and Bear, Los in Oz, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Fallout 76, Young Justice, If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, and Wonder Park. External Links *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Scooby-Doo Actors Category:Walt Disney Film Actors Category:Gargoyles Actors Category:Star Wars Actor Category:DCAU Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor Category:Transformers Actors